


so lemon boy and i, we’re gonna live forever

by frog_lesbian



Category: Wonder Egg Priority (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Little bit of angst, Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Kurita Kaoru, Trans Sawaki Momoe, they hold hands, theyre t4t i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lesbian/pseuds/frog_lesbian
Summary: kinda sorta rewritten scene from episode 10.kaoru and momoe watch the trains and talk about reincarnation
Relationships: Sawaki Momoe/Kurita Kaoru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	so lemon boy and i, we’re gonna live forever

**Author's Note:**

> this episode wrecked me so this is how i cope!  
> i hc them as t4t and you should too!
> 
> this fic was made to spread trans momoe propaganda.

kaoru and momoe sat at a bench, watching the trains go by.  
“i hope i’ll see you again.” kaoru whispered, his fingers drumming on the bench between them.  
“like in another life?” momoe asked.  
“yeah.”  
“what would you want to be reincarnated as? i can see us as a pair of monkeys.”  
kaoru giggled. “no, you goob. as humans.”  
“that wasnt very clear.”  
“i implied it!”  
they paused.  
“when im reincarnated, i think i wanna be a boy.” momoe opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off. “i wanna be a boy you look at and say ‘that’s a boy!’ not whatever. i am.”  
momoe opened her mouth again but stopped.  
“maybe i’d be tall. like you, momo-chan. maybe i’d be so tall basketball clubs would beg me to join ‘em. i wanna be that kind of boy.” he sighed, wistfully.  
“a boy with short fluffy hair. or maybe spiky hair. ooh, a mohawk would be nice!”  
momoe chuckled. “dont tell me you wanna be one of those weirdos from dragon ball z.”  
another beat passed.  
“maybe i do. maybe... maybe i’d be fine with that. i mean, as long as you could tell im a boy.”  
“i can tell youre a boy.”  
“no i mean-“ kaoru threw his hands up and grabbed his head. “a normal boy. with- with a flat chest. and- i dunno. armpit hair. i wish i was stinky. i wish i was crude. i wish...”  
he sighed.  
“i wish i was a real boy.”

...

“i can relate.”  
kaoru darted up from his hands, shooting a confused look at momoe.  
“no you can’t. don’t force yourself to relate. it doesn’t help.”  
“but i do. i wish i was a real girl.” momoe grinned a halfhearted grin.  
a third beat passed.  
“you’re-“ kaoru started.  
“yeah.”  
and a forth.  
“i feel somewhat... more comfortable now that i know that.” the boy scooted towards her a little.  
“haha, really?”  
“uh-huh.” he put his hand on top of momoe’s. “cis people scare me.”  
she laughed. “same here.”  
momoe laced their fingers together, gently squeezing kaoru’s hand. it was warm. 

...

all too soon, his train came. kaoru stood up, gingerly pulling momoe to her feet.  
“alright momo-chan. before i leave i meed you to promise me something.”  
“of course.”  
“when we get reborn, as monkeys or humans or whatever, i need you to find me. and i’ll try to find you. i’ll try so hard to find you and i hope you’ll do the same.”  
“i will.”  
“i know we’ll be soulmates. i just know it.” he smiled and put his hands on momoes shoulders. “and i know you’ll find me.”  
he closed the distance between their lips, gently kissing her. it wasnt as long as a lifetime, or as short as fourteen years, but it was long enough.  
“i love you, kaoru.” momoe murmured into his lips.  
and he burst into a puff of dust.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or a comment, they make my day :)))
> 
> also you guys see that cavetown reference in the title wink wank


End file.
